Medieval Party 2013
The Medieval Party 2013 was a party in Club Penguin, which began on September 19, 2013 and ended on October 3, 2013. It was the 6th and final Medieval Party in Club Penguin. Free items Storyline Rockhopper arrives back on the island after being gone for nine months. He gives Gary a Magical Book he found, which ended up being written by one of Gary's relatives, Garianna. The book contains secrets about wizardry and spells, and with a Medieval Party already being planned, Gary decides to turn the University into a Wizard School to apprentice penguins and learn spells. Trivia *Spike Hike said on Twitter that the party would be an old, classic party that players have been asking for, but not the one they might expect.https://twitter.com/SpikeHikeCP/status/368172392461250560 All the room decorations would be new, as well.https://twitter.com/SpikeHikeCP/status/368173227270344704 *It is the only Medieval Party to not take place in May. *It was first officially confirmed in a What's New Blog post on August 23, 2013.What's New in September 2013 *In the August 23 sneak peek on the blog, you could see some dragon scales, a dragon eye and a magic potion. *Rockhopper visited the island 1 week before the party began. *The Staff of Wonder and Medieval Cloak were released as a Club Penguin App exclusive for the party. *This and the Medieval Party 2008 were the only Medieval Parties not to include Ye Knight's Quests. *Potions that give special abilities can be used along with shapeshifting potions to make variants of potion effects, such as Ogre Sized Unicorn Puffle, Hovering Fairy, or Invisible Puffle Dragon or Ogre-Sized, Hovering, Super Speed, or Ultimate Mega Dragon. *When you transformed into Ultimate Mega Dragon, you couldn't throw fire balls in igloos. *It is the only Medieval Party to not include the Treetop Fort. Glitches *The EPF Command Room is in its post Operation: Blackout appearance. *When you were an Ultimate Mega Dragon and you would throw a snowball in your igloo it will breathe out snowballs instead of fire. Gallery Sneak Peeks SpikeHike.png|Spike Hike confirming the upcoming party on a series of tweets BSO-LaTCYAAjDYL.jpg|A photo possibly hinting the Medieval Party 2013. Note the dragon shadow on the Surfboard and Castle Magazine - Medieval Party.png|The Club Penguin Magazine Issue #21 hinting about the Medieval Party 2013 MedievalParty2013SneakPeek.png|A sneak peek from the What's New Blog ClothingSneakPeek 0-1378237362.jpg|Sneak peek of an archer costume from the September 2013 Penguin Style catalog Wizard Penguin and Dragon Puffles.jpg|Club Penguin's Facebook Header Image, Twitter Header and YouTube Icon for the party IMG 0171.PNG|The Staff of Wonder and the Medieval Cloak, the two Club Penguin App exclusive items in the Penguin Style Catalog Game On Segment New Dragon.png Game on Medieval.png Game on Medieval 2.png Wizard Ingredients Game.png Game on Medieval 4.png Game on Medieval 5.png Game on Medieval 6.png Game on Medieval 7.png Game on Medieval 8.png Construction Medieval Party 2013 construction Dock.png|Dock Medieval Party 2013 construction Forest.png|Forest Medieval Party 2013 construction Mine Shack.png|Mine Shack Medieval Party 2013 construction School.png|School Medieval Party 2013 construction Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Medieval Party 2013 construction Town.png|Town Rooms Medieval Party 2013 Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop Medieval Party 2013 Dance Club.png|Dance Club Medieval Party 2013 Dining Hall.png|Dining Hall Medieval Party 2013 Dock.png|Dock Medieval Party 2013 Forest.png|Forest Medieval Party 2013 Mine Shack.png|Mine Shack Medieval Party 2013 Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Medieval Party 2013 Plaza.png|Plaza Medieval Party 2013 School.png|School Medieval Party 2013 Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Medieval Party 2013 Stadium.png|Stadium Medieval Party 2013 Town.png|Town Medieval Party 2013 Wizard Library.png|Wizard Library Newspaper Articles CPTimesIssue411Article1.png CPTimesIssue411Article1Continued.png CPTimesIssue411Article2.png CPTimesIssue411Article3.png Cp times Medieval.png Cp times Medieval2.png Cp times Medieval3.png Homepages Medieval 2013 Teaser.jpg|The first Homepage 0917-Medieval-OnNow-Billboard1-1379552670.jpg|The second Homepage 0917-Medieval-OnNow-Billboard2-1379552670.jpg|The third Homepage Emoticons Medieval 2013 Emoticons shield.png|The Sword and Shield emoticon Medieval 2013 Emoticons orge.png|The Ogre emoticon Medieval 2013 Emoticons wand.png|The Magic Wand emoticon Transformations Puffle Chicken Playercard.png|The Chicken Puffle transformation Unikorn.PNG|The white Unicorn Puffle transformation Green Player Card Dragon.PNG|The green Dragon Puffle transformation Blak unikorn.PNG|The black Unicorn Puffle transformation Blupd.PNG|The blue Dragon Puffle transformation Ultimatedragonpc.png|The Ultimate Mega Dragon transformation Chicken Puffle.png|The Chicken Puffle transformation in-game Ogrenorm.PNG|An Ogre-sized penguin compared to a normal-sized penguin Unicorn Puffle Sprite.png|The white Unicorn Puffle transformation in-game Green Dragon Puffle.png|The green Dragon Puffle transformation in-game Black Unicorn Puffle sprite.png|The black Unicorn Puffle transformation in-game Blue Puffle Dragon Sprite.png|The blue Dragon Puffle in-game Dragon Sprite.png|The Ultimate Mega Dragon transformation in-game Other Ultimate Mega Dragon.png|Ultimate Mega Dragon Unicorn Puffle Black.png|Unicorn Puffle (Black) Unicorn Puffle artwork.png|Unicorn Puffle (White) Chicken Puffle Artwork.png|Chicken Puffle Blue Puffle Dragon.png|Blue Dragon Puffle Green Puffle Dragon.png|Green Dragon Puffle Videos Club Penguin Medieval Party 2013 Disney Game on Commercial Tv HD|Disney Game On Ad Club Penguin - Magical Potion Book Adventure!|Party Sneak Peek Club Penguin Potion of Ogre Size|Potion of Ogre Size Club Penguin - Potion of the Vanishing|Potion of the Vanishing Club Penguin - Potion of Fairy|Potion of Fairy Club Penguin - Potion of Blue Puffle Dragon|Blue Puffle Dragon Club Penguin - Puffle Chicken Potion Fail|Puffle Chicken Potion Fail Club Penguin - Potion Of Ultimate Mega Dragon|Potion Of Ultimate Mega Dragon Club Penguin Medieval Party 2013 Puffle Chicken!|PUFFLE CHICKEN!!!!!! Messages Tour Guide Messages Jokes Ultimate Safe Chat Messages Names in other languages See also *List of Parties and Events in 2013 SWF Music *School *Town *Dock *Forest *Snow Forts *Stadium *Plaza *Mine Shack *Pizza Parlor *Coffee Shop *Dance Club *Dining Hall *Wizard Library References Category:Parties of 2013 Category:2013